Muted/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: Remember, no wolf-powers, no super-fast reflexes... ( ) : COACH: From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall. ( ) : STILES: Was that your first kiss? ( ) : LYDIA: You're a katana-wielding, badass Kitsune-- and he couldn't be more into you. : PETER: Kate took him back to the age where he still knew her... When he still trusted her. : PETER: They took it while I was blind... : LYDIA: Took what? : PETER: Bearer bonds. : STILES: Are you saying you got robbed? : PETER: This was a heist. Somebody planned this. ( ) WALCOTT HOUSE : SEAN: Willow? Willow! : SEAN: Mom? I can't find her. : SEAN: Mom? I'm going to bed. : SEAN: Hey, you... What are you doing under there? : CHRISTINA: OH GOD! HELP ME! : THE MUTE: Hello, Sean. I just killed your family. Do you want to die like them? Begging for your life? Or, do you want to fight? : THE MUTE: I'll give you some help. Wrap a towel around your fist. Smash the mirror. Use one of the shards to defend yourself. : THE MUTE: Go ahead. I'm waiting. : THE MUTE: Are you ready, Sean? Because here I come. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: That table's Italian. : BRAEDEN: shrugging So are these boots. : BRAEDEN: Are we going to talk interior design and fashion, or are we going to talk numbers? : PETER: scoffing We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the president. : BRAEDEN: I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you. : DEREK: impatiently We'll pay. Just find Kate. That's all we want. : PETER: Are you insane? : DEREK: We don't have a choice. We spent a week looking for her, and came up with nothing. : PETER: If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back. What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of date! We got robbed, Derek. Robbed! : DEREK: RAWRRRRRRR! : PETER: anxiously Oh... that's a new look for you. : PETER: What happened to your eyes? : DEREK: I don't know... But I'm willing to pay to find out. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Of course you're still the team captain. You got your grades up, just like Coach told you to, right? : SCOTT: Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team-- he just told me to show up at try-outs today. : STILES: We got bigger things to deal with, anyway. Did you tell Argent yet? : SCOTT: Uh, I texted him, but he didn't get back to me... : STILES: incredulously You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text? : SCOTT: sheepishly I didn't have the money to call France. : STILES: Yeah, you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House. : SCOTT: Another notice? : STILES: Yeah. This one said "final." : STILES: sighing Now, what the hell are we doing here, anyway? We got like, one hundred and seventeen million problems, and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them. : SCOTT: ...It is now. : STILES: Who the hell is that??? : GARRETT: Nice, Liam! You might just be our first-ever freshman captain. : STILES: Okay, maybe we should just practice a little bit... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DR. GEYER: The nursing staff's already spread too thin. I know there's never a good place to make cuts, but this hospital has seen a bizarre amount of damage, and the insurance isn't going to cover it. We have to cut back. : MELISSA: Maybe I can pull some money from pediatrics... : DR. GEYER: Your shift is over. I'm exhausted just looking at you. Please, go home and get some sleep. : MELISSA: absentmindedly Okay. I just need to get some dinner, first... : DR. GEYER: Melissa, it's seven AM. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Now I know why he hasn't spoken a word to the psychologist yet... : STILINSKI: He's going to be in shock for a while, isn't he? : MELISSA: This was his whole family? : STILINSKI: Mother, father, older brother. Sean was the youngest, and the only one that got away. The question is, from what? : MELISSA: From who? : MELISSA: These wounds weren't caused by claws and fangs. These are deep cuts, a combination of sharp and blunt force trauma. : STILINSKI: That's what the M.E. said. Some kind of axe? I just need to make sure that we didn't have to, uh... : MELISSA: Involve the boys? : STILINSKI: Yeah. If this is every-day homicide instead of the supernaturla kind, then maybe we can give them the day off from the world of murder and massacres... : MELISSA: When do we get a day off? YUKIMURA HOUSE : NOSHIKO: Your father's waiting for you outside. : KIRA: I know, I know... : KIRA: What is this? : NOSHIKO: A "For Sale" sign. It lets people know your house is for sale. : KEN: sighing I thought you were going to talk to her. : NOSHIKO: Kira, we told you this was temporary. : KIRA: That was after you told me I was a Kitsune, and was going to have to destroy a dark spirit by stabbing and killing one of the few friends I've made in this town! : NOSHIKO: And you didn't have to! I call that a win. : KIRA: We're not going back to New York. : NOSHIKO: And why would we stay? : KIRA: Because... Well... : KIRA: Dad's a very important teacher at the high school. : KEN: In New York, I was a professor at Columbia. : NOSHIKO: You'll make new friends. : KIRA: Not like these! You don't know them like I do. Lydia, Stiles, Malia... : NOSHIKO: ...And Scott? : KIRA: sighing Who? : NOSHIKO: He wasn't your first boyfriend, and he won't be your last. : KIRA: glumly He's not my boyfriend. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Hey, Liam... You want to explain what that was out there? : LIAM: What do you mean? : STILES: That little display. Your little circus act. : LIAM: confused What circus act? : STILES: You caught every shot. : LIAM: ...I was in goal. : STILES: Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got past you! : LIAM: Yeah, I was the goalie. You guys played this game before? : SCOTT: You're a freshman, right? : LIAM: Yeah... : STILES: But you weren't here last semester. : LIAM: I transferred from Devenford Prep. : SCOTT: frowning You transferred? : LIAM: Yeah... : SCOTT: No... You got kicked out, didn't you? : LIAM: frustrated All right, look-- kicked out or transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. The team could use a few good players, right? : STILES: No. No, we don't need any more good players-- : SCOTT: Actually, we could sort of use a couple... : STILES: Okay, how'd you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once over night? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full-- : SCOTT: interrupting --Stiles-- : LIAM: Hmm. Look, I learned from my stepfather, all right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore-- : LIAM: Just like you. : LIAM: And yeah... I guess I'm just that good. : SCOTT: shrugging He wasn't lying that time. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: I hate math. It's pointless. : STILES: It's school! School is important, and math is essential. : MALIA: To what? : STILES: winking Knowing how much to tip at restaurants. : LYDIA: annoyed And other less important things, like medicine, economics, engineering... : STILES: Tipping. : MS. FLEMMING: All right, volunteers to the board! Lydia, Diego, Malia... : MALIA: Um... I didn't volunteer. : MS. FLEMMING: You did now. To the board! : MALIA: Grrr... : LYDIA: Did you go over the notes I gave you? : MALIA: I didn't understand them. : LYDIA: sighing X equals twenty-five. : LYDIA: And sweetheart? Put away the claws. : KIRA: An axe-murderer? : STILES: A family-murdering axe-murderer! : SCOTT: I already heard about it. : STILES: Wait, what? You did? How? : SCOTT: My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news. : STILES: Perfect! Let's go! : SCOTT: Whoa, whoa-- we've got econ. in five minutes... : STILES: All right, did you forget the part about the family-murdering axe-murderer??? : SCOTT: Did you forget your dad's the sheriff? They want us to stay out of it. : STILES: Are you guys kidding me? : STILES: incredulously There's a family-murdering axe-murderer and we're not going to do anything about it??? : KIRA: Maybe we should just let the adults handle it... : STILES: So, the two of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class? : STILES: Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life! : SCOTT: See you at tryouts? : SCOTT: Hey, so that thing you wanted to talk about...? : KIRA: Yeah? : SCOTT: Yeah... Can we talk about it later? After tryouts? Do you mind waiting? It won't be that long. : KIRA: conflicted Um... I... : KIRA: Sure. : SCOTT: Great. See you then. : SCOTT: Oh, God... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: I said, I don't want anyone else on site. Review the photos, and don't blame me for the nightmares. : PARRISH: But Sheriff, don't you feel like we're missing something? : STILINSKI: Yeah. And that's why Agent McCall is bringing in an expert from Quantico who deals with exactly this kind of thing. : PARRISH: You mean the U.S. Marshal? : STILINSKI: frowning What U.S. Marshal? : BRAEDEN: I called about the case file? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: It was the first kiss since our actual first kiss. : STILES: That's good! You kissed her! : SCOTT: panicked I did... but I didn't... : STILES: Was-was it on the lips? : SCOTT: Yeah... : STILES: Was there tongue? : SCOTT: No, I... It was like how you kiss your grandmother when you're five. : STILES: Oh! Chaste. You gave her a chaste kiss. : SCOTT: Yeah, and now it's... It's all weird. It's all completely weird, and I... I don't know what to do. Maybe I should text her... : STILES: No! Just no with the texts. : COACH: As a reminder, it's an open tryout today-- all positions available. This is a rebuilding season, people! Jackson's gone, Lahey's gone... Greenburg, the one guy I actually wanted gone, was held back... again. : COACH: Get your asses on the field! : SCOTT: Hey, Coach? I just wanted to ask if... I was still... If I'm... You know... : COACH: You're on the team, McCall. : SCOTT: But... But am I... Everything that I was on the team before? : COACH: All positions are available. : COACH: Terrible! : COACH: Horrifying! : COACH: Pathetic! : COACH: Unbelievably pathetic! : COACH: Is that everyone? : COACH: Yup, that's everyone. : SCOTT: I got you. : STILES: Who came in first? : SCOTT: He isn't human! What is he? Like, a Werecheetah? Does that even exist? Is that a thing? : SCOTT: I think he's just good... : STILES: I'm gonna puke. Take me somewhere. : MALIA: What's wrong with you? : KIRA: Me? Nothing. : MALIA: You reek of anxiety, and it's distracting. What's going on? : KIRA: Scott and I sort-of had this thing happen... But it wasn't much of a thing... And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all. : MALIA: What do you want it to be? : KIRA: More. : STILES: You know, maybe he's only good in goal. You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field. : COACH: gleefully YES! : STILES: Maybe he's just perfect at everything. : STILES: ...I hate him. : SCOTT: You don't have to hate him. The team needs new players. : STILES: What about a new team captain? : GARRETT: sarcastically Nice, McCall! : STILES: Hey, Garrett... Shut up! : KIRA: Isn't the team captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good? : STILES: Dude, what is going on with you? : SCOTT: I don't know, I'm having a really off-day. : STILES: Off-day? You were dying out there! I feel actual physical pain watching you. : SCOTT: offended I didn't see you make any shots... : STILES: Yes, that's because I'm terrible, though, Scott! You-- you are the Alpha. : SCOTT: Not on the field. I'm a human on the field. : STILES: Well, human-you is kind of sucking at the moment. So, do you think there is any way you can use just, like, a little tiny bit of wolf power? : SCOTT: It's cheating... : STILES: I know it is! It's just, I hate seeing this little freshman come in and steal all your glory after you worked your tushie off! I hate it! : SCOTT: He's not going to steal all the glory. : COACH: Yes! Hot damn! Yeah! Hustle! : COACH: McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks! You're covering goal for two-on-ones. : STILES: We still don't know if he's a Werewolf... And, if he is, he'd just be cheating, and we'd just be cheating the cheater. : SCOTT: But he's not. I'd know-- I'd be able to catch a scent or something. : STILES: Maybe you need to get closer... : SCOTT: I think I'm about to get my chance. : COACH: That's my boys! Those two are like sons to me. : KIRA: cheering YES! : COACH: That's how you do it! That's how it's done! : MALIA: That was luck! : STILES: muttering Oh, no, Malia... Don't get involved... : MALIA: Do-over! : COACH: condescendingly Sweetheart, there are no do-overs-- this is a practice. : MALIA: Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles! : COACH: ...I'll take that action. : COACH: Hey! Get back in there, Liam! : COACH: Don't move! Don't touch him! : LIAM: I'm okay, Coach. I'm all right. : LIAM: AHHHHH! : LIAM: whimpering I think it's my leg. : STILES: I think we better get him to the nurse. : COACH: You guys take a lap! Run around! Start running around the field! : COACH: Stupid...! : COACH: Oh! : COACH: Wow! Nice catch! Throw it back! : KIRA: Oh, my God! : COACH: wheezing Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse! WALCOTT HOUSE : PARRISH: Beacon County Sheriff's Department! This is a crime scene! Show yourself! DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: There's nothing in here about Kate. This killer used an axe. : BRAEDEN: Actually, he used a military tomahawk. : DEREK: suspiciously That's not in this report... : BRAEDEN: coyly I know. : DEREK: Are you going to tell me what else you know? : BRAEDEN: Not yet... 'Cause I don't really know much. : DEREK: But you know something. : BRAEDEN: Maybe. The problem is... the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you. : DEREK: You want me to wait for you? : BRAEDEN: I want you to trust me. : DEREK: And why would I trust you? I don't know anything about you. : BRAEDEN: Yeah, well... I know you. And I know what you really want-- you want what Kate stole from you. : BRAEDEN: Briseann an dúchas trí shúile an chait. It means, "The true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes." In your case, the color of your eyes. : DEREK: ...You get a week. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Hey, sorry about all that... We're taking Liam to the hospital. It might be a sprain... It could also be a break... : KIRA: It's okay. I get it. We can talk later? : SCOTT: And I'm sorry about before... : SCOTT: Before-before? When I did that thing in the hallway...? : KIRA: It's fine. Totally okay. : SCOTT: I didn't mean to make things awkward. Or weird. Really, I'm sorry. : SCOTT: ...You know what? I'm not sorry. : KIRA: smiling Text me later? WALCOTT HOUSE : LYDIA: I would try to explain it, but... I've never gotten a satisfactory explanation myself. : PARRISH: Just an unusual habit of showing up at places where people have been brutally murdered? : LYDIA: Are you saying I have a reputation? : PARRISH: An unusual one... Maybe you're psychic? : LYDIA: Don't tell me you believe all that? : PARRISH: I'd like to say I don't believe in anything, but I keep an open mind. : PARRISH: But, if you're looking for dead bodies, I think you're a little late. : PARRISH: ...I think it's a game locker. Like venison. Hunting's legal in some parts of the state, but... : LYDIA: What is it? : PARRISH: It's not venison. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Are you sure you don't want to eat something? : SEAN: Yes. : MELISSA: Okay... Let me know if you need anything. There's a deputy standing right outside. : SCOTT: Uh, hi, Mom... : MELISSA: Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you. : STILES: I got to get going, I promised Malia I'd help her study. : SCOTT: Sure. I want to check on him, anyway. : STILES: Hey... I don't need to say that it wasn't your fault, right? : SCOTT: shrugging I don't know. : STILES: Scott, if you had used any wolf power, that kid wouldn't be limping-- he'd be crawling back to the other half of his body! : SCOTT: If I hadn't been so worried about being captain, he wouldn't be hurt, either. : STILES: It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, Alpha Werewolf... You're still only human. YUKIMURA HOUSE : NOSHIKO: Ken, would you please call the real estate agent and ask him why not a single person has come to this open house? : KEN: I think I know why... : NOSHIKO: KIRA! STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Hey, we're not finished yet! : MALIA: Yes, we are... : STILES: Okay... I promised I'd help you study. Then, we can go back to that. Lots of that-- like so much... : STILES: What's with all the highlighters, anyway? : MALIA: Green is for the things I understand. Yellow is for "I'm working on it," and... red means I have no clue. : MALIA: ...I'm mostly using red. : MALIA: Study first, remember? So, what's the secret? Why is math impossible for me and easy for you guys? : STILES: Because we use Lydia's notes. : MALIA: Then somebody needs to give me notes on Lydia's notes, because I don't understand any of this. : STILES: Okay... Um, Lydia wrote these? : MALIA: Yeah... What are they? : STILES: They're not math. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : LIAM: It's broken, isn't it? : DR. GEYER: It's definitely going to need an x-ray. : LIAM: It's broken... And it's my fault... : DR. GEYER: You want to tell me what happened? : LIAM: I went up against two juniors-- one of them is captain of the team. : DR. GEYER: Remember what we always say? "Play smart, not hard." : LIAM: Are you mad at me? : DR. GEYER: No, of course not! Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the x-ray before we panic. And, trust me... I have more reason to panic than you. It's not over yet. Wait for that x-ray. : SCOTT: the phone Hey, Lydia-- : LYDIA: the phone Where are you? I couldn't call-- I couldn't get away from the deputy. : SCOTT: the phone Okay, slow down... : LYDIA: the phone You need to get to the hospital. You need to get there right now! The son, the only one who survived? He's there. : SCOTT: the phone So am I. I'm at the hospital, too. : LYDIA: the phone Then find him-- find Sean Walcott. : MELISSA: Sean, are you awake? : MELISSA: The Sheriff's on his way-- I'm going to need you to wake up. : SEAN: I couldn't help it... I'm so hungry... : SEAN: I'm just so hungry! : SCOTT: Wait! Hold the doors! : SEAN: I think I'm ready to talk now... : MELISSA: No! Leave me alone! NO!!!! : MELISSA: I'm okay. I'm all right. : SCOTT: Are you sure? : MELISSA: nodding Go get that son of a bitch. : LIAM: Hey! Anyone hear that? : LIAM: muttering I thought I heard someone... : SEAN: GRRR! : SEAN: Get back! : SCOTT: Don't! You don't need to do this. Whatever it is-- whatever you are-- we can help you. : SEAN: No, you can't! : SCOTT: Let me help you. : SEAN: Wendigos don't need help-- we need food! : SCOTT: Oh, God! : SCOTT: No! No! : LIAM: I can't hold on! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts